It's all in the eyes
by Mrs. S. A. Gibbs
Summary: Tony goes to gibbs' house like any other night. But tonight changes in a way neither of them had ever hoped to dream.
1. Chapter 1

Tony walked into the house and went straight to the fridge, grabbed two beers before heading down to the basement and handing the beer over to Gibbs then sat on the stairs.

_Why did I come here, ok yes I come here when I've had an off day but still, I shouldn't be here all the time, he'll want to know why I'm not myself._

"No date tonight, DiNozzo?"

"Nah, not tonight."

_Why does he want to know if I have a date, maybe he wants me just as much as I want him, don't be daft, he's not into men, he's been married four times. But still, there has to be a reason._

He had to hear it, "Why d'you ask anyway?"

"Just wondered."

_Shit. I shouldn't have asked if he had a date, why did I ask him that? I've never asked him before, relax Jethro for fuck sake, it's not like he's suddenly going to realise you want him. But what if he does, what if it freaks him out and he leaves, oh come on it's Tony, he wouldn't leave, anyway, he's here for a reason. Actually why is he here a lot lately?_

"So what's up Tony?" _Fuck, I never ask him that, what's with me tonight?_

"Why would you think anything was up?" _Great, I answered his question with another, he's gonna be all glary-eyed on me in about 2 fuckin seconds._

Gibbs only half-heartedly gave Tony his glare and said "Because you only come here when something is on your mind so spit it out". _Way to go Jethro, now he thinks you want him to hurry up and fuck off._

_Why would he think that, I don't do that do I? How can I make him understand? _"I like watching you work." _Shit. Why did I say that out loud. Quick say something to cover it up before he says something._

"You like watching me work?" _What does that mean?_

Gibbs stopped working and walked over to Tony, he was staring at the step beneath his feet.

"Tony" _I love you._

"What?" _Please don't hate me. Don't make me look up and see it on your face._

"Look at me" _I need to see your gorgeous green eyes so I can tell what you're thinking and hopefully feeling._

"I can't" _This is it, I have to hear him tell me he's flattered but he doesn't want me that way._

"Yes you can, I can't speak to you properly if you don't" _God, please look at me, I used my softest voice in case you're worried, so please, please look at me Tony._

Tony slowly lifted his head up and looked into Gibbs' eyes. _The most beautiful eyes I've ever seen, God how I love his eyes. OK Tony, you can do this, you can handle it, just tell him and then it's over with._

_It's now or never Jethro. _

"I want you"


	2. Chapter 2

He could see it in his eyes, the way Jethro was looking at him told him that what he said was the truth. Yet he still daren't hope to believe it in case he imagined those words.

"You what?" _Please Jethro, say it, please, I need to know it was real._

"I said, I want you Tony" _I can't believe I waited this long to say it, It's right there in his eyes, why couldn't I see it before._

"When you say you want me, d..." His words were cut short. Gibbs hadn't planned on kissing him right then but the hopeful look in Tony's eyes made him want to show him exactly what he meant.

Tony was surprised, but it only took him half a second to respond.

_I can't believe it, I'm finally kissing him, oh shut up and enjoy it before he headslaps you for thinking._

The passion in the kiss between them was almost palpable. They could both feel the heat rushing through their bodies and realised that if they didn't stop now they would never be able to.

At the same time they both reluctantly withdrew and sighed with a mixture of contentment and frustration.

Tony was the first to speak, "Where did that come from?". _God that was amazing._

"From the look in your eyes" Jethro replied.

"What look?" He knew the look, he just wanted him to say it.

"Hope". He smiled. "Tony, why didn't you tell me you wanted me?." _If only I'd known years ago._

"Well why didn't you tell me?" _Cos, I can't just go up to my boss and tell him I love you._

"I was scared". _Fuck._

"Scared?". _Jethro get's scared, who knew?_

"Yes Tony, scared." _Why wouldn't I be?_

"Of what?" _Please say the same things I was scared of, it would be so much easier._

"Of everything, I was scared of what I wanted, scared of the things I thought about you, scared that if you found out you'd freak and I'd lose you forever as a friend and that would have killed me more than not having you, scared of how much I love you, and.."

"Jethro" _Did he really just say that?_

"What?" _Great, why has he stopped me?_

"What did you just say?" _Please say it again._

"I was telling you why I was scared", he didn't understand, Tony had asked him why he was scared and he was talking more tonight than he had in the past few months. Tony was staring at him with this sort of open eyed expression.

"Tony, what is it?" He had no idea what was wrong.

"You just said you love me" _Please tell me you meant it, I love you too._

"I did?, oh, erm, I didn't mean to say that out loud." _I do love you._

"Do you love me?" _Jethro, please say yes._

"Yes Tony I do love you, but if..." Tony practically jumped on him and covered his lips with his own mashing them together with force.

When they pulled apart Tony looked into Jethro's eyes. "I love you too, Jethro". _I've wanted to say that to you for so many years. Hopefully I can say them for years to come._

"Many years, Tony." Tony just looked at him and laughed. _How the hell does he do that?_

"Years of practice", he smirked at Tony.

"Hungry?, there's steaks in the freezer." _Stay for dinner?_

"OK, I'd love to." _You're not the only one who can read minds you know Jethro._

Gibbs laughed, "You can only do it with me Tony, cause you know me so well"

"Yeah true, I never know what anyone else is thinking. Fun to guess though." Tony sighed.

They could relax around each other now, the fear of rejection gone, the love shining in their eyes, clear for each other to see.

"So" Tony began with mischief in his eyes, "What's for dessert?"


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs pretended to think.

"Yano Tony, I don't think there's anything sweet in."

"Ah well, I guess you'll just have to do then." he smirked.

Suddenly all humour was gone when Gibbs slid over to him and, straddling him, kissed him softly. They poured all their love into it and then the need for one another took over.

Jethro ran his hands up Tony's chest, feeling every inch of him. Wanting to familiarise himself with every scar, every hair, everything. He could feel Tony's hard cock rubbing against him and his own cock flinched at the thought of having it inside him.

They both had wanted this for so long, to feel, kiss, love each other. Tony was in a state of awe, he couldn't believe that Gibbs wanted to be with him. Gibbs! The man who had been married 4 times. To women. Wanted him, a man! He shouldn't be so surprised though, after all nobody would suspect him of wanting to be in a relationship with a man. Especially with his history of chasing skirt. Still, that was behind him now, he was with someone special.

Tony slid his hand round Jethro's back, looked into those deep blue eyes, and sighed. He couldn't remember ever being in love with someone this much in his entire life. Now there was no need to wait anymore, he was ready for whatever step was next and every step after that. It wouldn't be his first time with a man, but he worried about Jethro, had he ever been with a man before? He hoped so, it would make things so much easier if he had, but he highly doubted it.

Jethro was thinking the same thing, he wanted Tony just as much but doubted he'd ever been with a man before in his life, that's a conversation they would have to have, and for a man like him, it wouldn't be easy, but this is Tony, so he'll make do.

Tony beat him to the punch, "So, have you ever been with a guy before? Just want us to know what we're working with here."

Jethro was glad he didn't have to bring up the subject, "Yes, Tony, I have been with a guy before. What about you?"

"Yep, I'm glad you have too, means I won't have to wait too long." His eyes twinkled.

"No time at all." Jethro unzipped his jeans to prove his point, Tony responded by pulling them down to his ankles for him, and he stepped out, his hard cock jutting out making a tent of his boxers. Tony, pulled them down and swallowed him whole, using his tongue as a shovel and rubbing it along the bottom of his dick. Jethro had his hand on Tony's head, not forcefully to keep him there, just an anchor.

Jethro pulled his rock out, as much as he was loving the sensation, he really wanted to fuck Tony's sweet ass. Tony watched as he walked over to a cabinet, and pulled out a tube of lube. He grinned, Gibbs really has done this before. He removed his clothing, and waited.

Jethro smeared his cock with the lube, not even bothering to prepare Tony, who was now bent over the couch, he shoved into him just past the sphinctre and rested a couple of seconds for Tony's benefit mostly. Then sensing him relax, he started to push further in, until he was balls deep. Tony was starting to push back onto his cock, but Gibbs held him still, he wanted to do this.

Jethro worked up a rhythm, Tony almost came from being pounded from behind. The harder and faster Jethro went the more excited he became. He needed to come, but he was waiting for Gibbs to finish, so they could come together. Jethro knew this, and held himself a little longer, but the tight hole he was in was too much to bare, the warmth surrounding his cock, helped to milk his come from him and he shot his seed straight into Tony's ass, filling him up. He felt Tony come a second later and they both collapsed onto the couch and fell asleep.

In the morning Tony woke to the smell of coffee, and saw Jethro staring at him from the table. He stretched and yawned, asked for the time. "0700" was the reply he got with a smile.

He could do this for the rest of his life, wake up to find Jethro with him, and now he never had to worry about it, because they had both declared their love, this is a happily ever after scenario right here. He knew it, he believed it more than anything. Jethro and him were going to last. Now all that he had to worry about was getting ready for work.


End file.
